


Ennui

by toujours_nigel



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Bestiality, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ceredwen, who makes it her mission to retroactively ruin our childhoods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceredwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceredwen/gifts).



He doesn’t know why he comes to these little... soirees of Bugs’ anymore, really he doesn’t. The cheap thrill of seeing some hapless human humiliated for the pleasure of their circle has become passe, has lost its sheen of novelty long enough that Daffy is, truth to tell, usually and often a fair bit bored. And exasperated with Bugs, but that’s practically baseline for the two of them: other Animals have friends, Daffy has a Rabbit he tolerates. He’s stuck in a rut, not that he knows anybody who isn’t; ennui is the fashionable complaint for Animals of their age and affluence, after all.  
  
He’s thinking of drifting casually to the fringes of the party--and thence to the safety of the kitchen--while Bugs is engaged in conversation with old Porky when the stage door swings open. Might as well have a look at the entertainment when he’s stuck it out this long. Just so long as it isn’t that stuttering hunter again.  
  
It isn’t, he can tell that the moment the veiled shape steps out--but it’s not like Bugs to repeat so soon anyway, no matter how... taken Donald had been with the man. Bugs raises his champagne flute, and Daffy sketches a short bow at him, mentally preparing a scathing critique as the cloak slips and puddles on the stage, and the human steps out and turns towards the audience.  
  
He only ever gets as far as, “Pedestrian, my dear”, before his thoughts choke off as suddenly as strangling--and he knows from strangling, does Daffy. The woman, no, the... man--damn Bugs and his intuition and his damned smile--on stage is a redhead with a square jaw and a lean, rangy form and big, capable hands.  
  
Daffy sighs petulantly. He does so hate owing Bugs a favour. Damn that Rabbit.


End file.
